‘PLMAS98’ originated as a limb sport mutation of ‘Cripps Pink’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,880). It was discovered by the inventor in April 1999 in a cultivated orchard at Manjimup, Western Australia. ‘PLMAS98’ was asexually propagated in July 2000 by budding to ‘M7A’ (not patented) rootstock at Manjimup, and has been shown to remain true to type over successive generations.
‘PLMAS98’ is a new and distinct apple tree notable for its early maturity. Fruit of the new variety is mature and ready for harvest at least 15 days earlier than fruit of ‘Cripps Pink.’
‘PLMAS98’ can be compared to ‘Golden Delicious’ (not patented). Fruits of ‘PLMAS98’ are denser, firmer and have higher acidity than fruits of ‘Golden Delicious’. In addition, fruit skin color of ‘PLMAS98’ is pink in color whereas fruit skin color of ‘Golden Delicious’ is yellowish green in color.